True Fear
by adventure time idiota1
Summary: Harley knew the look in his eye anywhere. She gave a deranged smile. Sweet relief would come at last. At the hands of the person she loved so much. She couldn't figure out a better way to go. "Boys!" Four large hulking men came into the tiny room. "Dispose of... of..." A sick smile spread across his face. "The Girl Who Killed Batman." Violence. lots and lots of violence


**Hello duckies and other disturbed weirdos that read this stuff. Muhahaha! This is kinda on a whim so no reveiws about spelling or grammar.**

* * *

_"Come now Harley, you of all people should be showing a smile!" _

_The infamous Jokers __psychotic smile was even more grotesque as he straddled the back of his poor girlfriend and pulled her head up by her hair. He loosened his legs so he could flip her so she was lying on her back._

_"Remember Harl. For a joke to be funny. You. don't. MESS. IT.**UP!"**_

_"please puddin! its not my fault! Its not my fault! I didn't know!"_

_The Joker grabbed her by the neck and shook it till her headdress fell off, letting her short blonde pigtails fall out. Harley felt nauseous. Joker got off Harley and threw her into the brick wall of the tiny room. Harley started coughing up blood. "It was an accident. It was an accident." moaned Harley, tears funneling pale tracks down her already white face. Laughing was ringing in her ears. It hurt so bad. _

_Make it stop!_

_The laughing got louder and louder but all Harley could see is red. The Joker stalked toward her and grabbed her neck, easily lifting her off her feet. _

_"You killed him." growled The Joker. His bright smile broke through the shale of blood covering Harley's vision. Harley found it horrifying and comforting. "It was your plan. You killed him! Im yours!" squeaked Harley pitifully. The laughter was there again. Was it possible for something to drive you insane if your already in that boat? Whatever was happening hurt like hell. it was like someone stuck a clothes hanger in her head and was spinning it around. Joker threw her to the ground and bashed her head against the concrete. Harley Hardly felt it over the pain already with her._

_Joker was standing now. Harley was watching it almost disembodied. The Joker kicked her twice. Harley just curled up in a ball and waited for him to stop. _

_That was when it happened._

_Harley knew the look in his eye anywhere. She gave a deranged smile. Sweet relief would come at last. At the hands of the person she loved so much. She couldn't figure out a better way to go._

_"Boys!" _

_Four large hulking men came into the tiny room. _

_"Dispose of... of..." A sick smile spread across his face. "The Girl Who Killed Batman."_

_Two of the men grabbed Harleys arms and started to pull her out the door._

_"Wait. Wait!" Said a panicked and heartbroken Harley. "Your not gonna do it?"_

_The Jokers natural sick grin got wider as he gave a small wave goodbye. "Wait! No!" croaked Harley. This couldn't be right. She was the Jokers creation. She was his and his alone to destroy. If Harley was going to die it be by his hands! Harley tried to pull away but she had lost alot of blood. Even the stuff Red gave her wouldn't work. The goons dragged Harley to a alleyway and propped her up on the wall._

_Up in a glass window The Joker looked down on her with a grin. It hit her that she was going to die._

_"I love you." She squeaked. Her vision was already getting black and fuzzy around the edges. Harley looked straight into the gun pointed at her and swallowed her pride as it was fired._

* * *

Harley awoke with a start and slumped back over. The leather straps that held her to her chair creaked slightly at the weight pressed against them. Before her, staring at the machine was the Joker. The smile permanently etched on his face was balanced out by the frowns in his eyes.

"Unfortunately the subject has woken but I vil sedate her again so ve can continue with de experiment mr. Joker." Said the bald man next to him. The scientist turned back to a bunch of computers and a large monitor with the last seconds of Harley's dream frozen on it.

"That will be all Dr Strange." grumbled The Joker

"But..."

"I said that will be all." The Joker cocked a gun at Dr Stranges head. He stopped immediately. "Moron." Giggled the Joker, firing the gun. Strange jumped and curled up in the floor.

"For a therapist you have a lot of stress in your life Doc." Said the Joker, waving the bang flag around. Suddenly the flag detached itself and wrapped around Stranges neck.

AS he wretch, The Joker kneeled before Harley and undid the straps. Harley rolled off and fell onto The Jokers shoulder. He put his hand under her thighs and scooped her up. She barley moved. almost like carrying a corpse. (Hehehe)

"C'mon Harl, lets go home." He muttered, carrying her out of the laboratory as Strange rolled around the floor wrasping. In the light of the one lightbulb in the room, A scar could be seen on Harleys bare arm. It was messy, carved into her body by force.

"Jokers property"


End file.
